


Sentimentalist

by purewanderlust



Series: Codex Collection [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purewanderlust/pseuds/purewanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair/Cousland; firm kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimentalist

Alistair woke up, and the space on the bed next to him was empty. After a moment of disorientation, he realized where he was—the palace in Denerim, not the wilds. The Blight was over and he was king, was married to the love of his life, who was…where, exactly?

"Alistair." Her voice came from behind him and he turned to see her perched in the window, eyes troubled.

"Something wrong, my dear?" he asked.

"Do you ever think how things could’ve been different?" she answered, his question with one of her own, gazing out the window. “If we hadn’t done Morrigan’s ritual. Where would you be now?" 

Alistair frowned. “Nowhere good, I’d imagine. I would be lost without you.”

She turned towards him again, mouth quirking up in a half grin. “You’re such a sentimentalist.” 

"You expect nothing less." 

She rose from her seat and took the few steps to the bed, sinking down next to him and pressing a firm kiss to his lips. “I love you, you know.” 

Alistair smiled, trailing his fingers through her hair. “And I love you. Now, let’s forget all this maudlin talk…there are better ways to occupy our time if we’re to be awake at such an hour.”

She shook her head, but she was grinning again as she leaned down to kiss him harder.


End file.
